narutos new life
by spikedwolf274
Summary: one day naruto is chased by villagers and is saved by two people watch as naruto life changes to the better naruto harem strong/smart/naruto sasake,sakura,kakashi bashing
1. meet the family

**hello this is the writer this is my first story i hope you like it its been stuck in my head for days now so i hope you enjoy it ^^**

**"**why**" talking**

_'why'_ **thinking**

**"why" demon or sumon**

**i do not own naruto just my ocs and my justus**

chapter 1: meet the family

konaha village naruto age 5:

Naruto was running form a screaming mob of villagers and ninja again every day it was the same thing except today his birthday they always seemed to attack more. Naruto was pretty beat up his body covered in bruises and cuts his blonde hair covered in dirt

'_why are they doing this'_ naruto thought as he made another turn to a dead end

"final we got the demon cornered" one of the mob said as others scream "kill him"

"why?! what did it do to you?!" naruto started to cry

"shut up demon you killed my family now pay" a ninja said as he charged at him with a kunai but before he could do anything he felt something grab his arm.

"Who the fuck-" was all he could say before he was thrown into a wall the mob them turned around to see a hand that look like it was made of shadows coming out of a boy next to him was a girl.

"What are you doing to this boy" the boy said his KI coming out in waves many were shock that so much KI was coming from one boy

"We are killing the demon" one of the villagers said the girl then stepped foreword

"I see no demon just a little boy" the mob was getting angry screaming "kill them" and "demon lovers" before they could do anything the hokage and his anbu surrounded them.

"Anbu arrest them and have them tortured to see if they know anything them have them executed" the hokage said, the anbu dragged the villagers as they kicked and screamed, the hokage then turned to the two kids

"thank you two my i ask who you are?" the boy stepped up first

"my name is kazu karenazi and this is mizuki hadari" (dont judge im bad at last names) the girl comes up and bows kazu was wearing black shirt with black anbu pants and dark red boots, mizuki was wearing a light blue shirt and dark grey andu pants with black boots

"hmm? arent your clans in the mist?"

"yes but we were were wiped out we are the last we were told to come here to join konaha" as kazu finished mizuki ran up to the boy and held him.

"Shh shh its okay" naruto started crying and holding onto her the hokage was watching them with a soft smile till and large amount of KI made him turn back to kazu

"hokage-sama you have better explain why they were chasing this kid" kazu said with the look that told the hokage that if he gave the wrong answer he was going to kill him

"very well but lets take this to my office" he snapped his fingers and two anbu appeared and they all vanished in a swirl of leaves.

**The hokages office**

they all appeared in the office at this time naruto had stopped crying the hokage looked at naruto

"naruto i need you to wait outside i need to talk to your friends" naruto didn't want to leave his new friends till kazu came up to him and said

"don't worry naruto we will be right out okay" naruto nodded and left the office kazu and mizuki after sure he was gone then turned to the hokage with a look of you better have answers, the hokage then sighed as he sat down and started smoking his pipe

"his name is naruto uzumaki when he was born the third hokage sacrificed his life to seal the 9 tails into him"

"so the third hokage sealed it in his own son?" kazu asked, the hokage was nearly choked on his pipe

"h-how did you know" the hokage choked out kazu and mizuki rolled there eyes

"without the whiskers, the dirt, bruises, and cuts he looks like a younger version of him" the hokage then calmed down then spoke

"yes he is his son" just then an anbu came into the office

"hokage-sama the council has called a meating" the hokage sighed as he waved the anbu off

"why is the council ordering u to meet them?" kazu asked with rage still in his voice

"well it because-" just then kazu slamed his fist into the desk

"BULLSHIT YOUR THE GODDAMN HOKAGE THEY DON'T ORDER YOU AROUND YOU DO YOUR THE BOSS, THE LEADER ACT LIKE IT" kazu yelled at the hokage, the hokage was dumbfounder he then thought he was right.

"Your right im the hokage and im going to show them whos the boss" the hokage walked off followed by kazu and mizuki.

**The council room**

The hokage stormed in with kazu and mizuki the hokage then look around and saw naruto sleeping in the arms of one of his female anbu with a snake mask on

"why is naruto here" the hokage said releasing a heavy amount a KI that many of the village council nearly fainted many pissed there pants the head of the clan were smirking '_hes back_' was what they all thought even danso was on edge until one of the civilian councl stood up and spoke

"hokage we are here to talk about two things" the hokage didnt like the fact that the council glaring at naruto

"first is that we got a report that **naruto**" his voice filled with venom at his name "attack a group of villager nearly killing them and when a shinobi tried to stop him he was thrown and nearly killed" the hokage was pissed that hey accuse him of such a thing till kazu stepped forward

"naruto did not attack the villagers they attacked him and for the shinobi i threw him with my bloodline" kazu then pulled out a scroll that showed what happened the clan heads were holding back laughter finally the civilians were put in there place

"with that naruto is not guilty" hokage said holding back his laughter

"as for the second thing" the man said anger in his voice that they could not rid of the demon "i got information that there are two with bloodline that wish to join kohona and we wish to speak with them" as he finish kazu and mizuki came to the center of the room then kazu spoke up

"my name is kazu karenazi my bloodline is deaths will it allows me to use my shadow to fight and i use my weapons" as he said that two weapon appeared one in each hand they were two lager meat cleavers the first had black wrappings around the handle the blade was a blood red it looked as if it was actually blood the next had a white wrapping around the handle the blade was black like it was made out of pure darkness "i also hold the contract for the bat and undead samurai" then mizuki then spoke

"my name is mizuki hadari my bloodline is the killers eyes it allows my to see all around my and also see chakra i can also see the weakness in a justu it also lets me canal my chakra into a weapon" she held her hand out and a katana formed "with it i can steal or poor chakra into the person i stab witch killing them from within i also hold my healing justu and the contract to the cat" she then despelled the katana and donzo stood up

"i would put that kazu teach sasuke how to use his weapons and give him the weapons and both contracts and mizuki marry sasuke giving him the justus and the contract" some civilians were agreeing and sasuke stood with his smug look with the till the hokage silenced them

"that is up to them not you. Kazu mizuki?" he look at the two then kazu spoke looking at sasuke

"if he can hold ether blood or death i will train him" he summoned them and held the dark one out sasuke came up and spoke

"i am the last uchiha of course i can" as he grabbed the blade a dark energy blasted him back kazu just smirked

"you are not worth to hold a blade made by death you are not worthy of her teaching" kazu glared at him as medic nin rushed in to see if sasuke was okay after they said that he was not hurt just knocked out the took him to the hospital as this happened naruto awoke and was now sitting next to the anbu then kazu spoke

"if death does not think he is worthy then the bat and undead samurai tribes will not let him control them" then mizuki then spoke

"i will not teach or marry him or let him sign the contract" the hokage then nodded and spoke

"with that i would like to tell you all that when i said minato namikaze did not have a son was a lie he did" then one of the civilian stood and said

"well were is he so we can praise him and he can kill the demon" he was then silenced when a wave of KI hit him then the hokage spoke

"think you idiot would minato sacrifice someones new born son to be the holder of the nine tailed fox it is naruto uzumaki-namikaze" the council gasped the boy the wanted to kill was there hokages son then hokage spoke again

"with that the namikaze estate and there funds go to naruto" naruto was in shock but then kazu spoke

"hokage-sama me and mizuki would like to see if naruto can be handle or teachings" the hokage nodded and told naruto to come over here naruto got up and walked over to kazu and mizuki

"naruto im going to see if you can handle deaths will this one will be less painful if you arent" he put his hand on narutos head and canaled chakra then a flood of narutos memories came rushing into kazus head by the end kazu fell to his hands and knees and was close to losing his lunch he then stood up "n-naruto you have been a world of darkness but you still stay so pure you can learn our ways to fight and justu and contracts" mizuki then came up to naruto

"naruto what is your dream" naruto gave his famous fox smile and said

"i want to be hokage and protect my loved ones" mizuki smiled at him and spoke

"then naruto you will need to learn to heal them if they are hurt so i can teach u and let you sign the cat scroll" naruto started jumping around

"woohoo new justu and i learned of my parents this is awsome" everyone exept the civilians were laughing then the hokage spoke

"that is all everyone dismissed" everyone left the hokage then looked at the three

"come lets go eat the show you three to your new home so you can wash up and get so rest"

* * *

this is the stopping point next chapter will be them to going to narutos new home and him dropping his idiot mask

oh this is going to be a harem so if you have any ideas for who should be in it let me know

plz R&R


	2. narutos training

**hey guys so here is chapter 2 i was so exited that i had to write another so here **

"hi" **talking**

_'hi'_** thinking**

**"hi" demon or summon **

**i dont own naruto just kazu and mizuki**

**Chapter 2: the new naruto**

**Ichiraku ramen**

Naruto came in sitting down on a stool

"hello teuchi-san hello ayame-san one beef ramen" teuchi and ayame both turned to greet there favorite customer

"hello naruto coming right up" then hokage came in followed by kazu and mizuki

"hello hokage-sama who are these two" ayame asked as she gave naruto his ramen, hokage gave a little laugh then spoke

"this is kazu and mizuki they are narutos friends" kazu and mizuki bowed there heads, teuchi came out with three more bowls and putting them in front of the three

"well then today it is on the house its always nice to meet friends of naruto my name is teuchi and this is my daughter ayame" he said with a smile kazu and mizuki thanked them and started eating

**10 minutes later**

They left after naruto fnished his 25th bowl, to say kazu and mizuki were shocked would be an understatement the hokage just laughed at there faces he then looked at naruto

"naruto how would you like for me to train you" naruto looked at the hokage and started jumping around

"yaho i get three teachers" kazu mizuki and the hokage all laughed they got close to the namikaze compound

**namikaze compound**

They stood in front of a large wooden door with a seal, the hokage then reached into his robe and pulled out a key and placed it on the seal there was a click sound then the gates opened to revel a large three floor home with a few two floor houses that they thought were for familys or guest staying there the hokage then spoke up

"this is were you three will be staying" he then handed them each a key "this will help you get in naruto tomorrow you are to come to my office to start the first part of your training then after lunch kazu and mizuki will teach you what they know" all three gave the hokage a nod and they said there goodbyes

"come naruto lets wash you up you filthy" mizuki said as they walked into there new home the first floor was manly a living room with two couches facing a flat screen TV a kitchen with a state of the art appliances and a bathroom the second floor was bedrooms with there own bathroom and a master bedroom that they agreed was narutos the third floor was a library with many books about justus, after a tour around the house they said there goodnight and took showers and went to bed, naruto was happy he could finally take a shower and sleep in a real bed.

**the next ****morning**

Naruto came to the hokages office wearing a white shirt and black pants

"naruto because of your high chakra i am going to be giving you this justu that should help your learning" the hokage spoke as he summoned a bird and gave it a note

"what is it jiji" naurto said with a sparkle in his eye the hokage laughed and handed naruto a scroll

"it is the shadow clone justu i want you to practice till lunch" naruto opened the scroll and start to learn the justu and the hokage sat down and faced his worst enemy ... paperwork

**30 minutes later**

"jiji! look i did it" the hokage looked up from his paper work to see 25 narutos

"very good now i want you to hold them till lunch then after we eat go to kazu and mizuki" naruto noded and held them till lunch he then dispelled them and they went to eat lunch

**After lunch at the namikaze compound**

naruto ran up to kazu and mizuki

"today naruto we are only going to show you the basics the real training starts tomorrow for now make 75 shadow clones and split them into 3 group" after that was said mizuki then spoke

"one group will go and read every book in the library i know it sounds boring but to know the basics of what the justu is is how you truly master it the second group will be with me to to learn my healing justu and the other group plus the real naruto will go with kazu" all the narutos noded and went to were they were told.

**with kazu**

kazu looked at naruto and spoke

"naruto the reason we told you to do this is because when you dispell a shadow clone his memories become yours now before we start your weapon must form grab this blade" kazu sommuns his red blade and naruto grabs onto the handle and his arm is cover in a dark energy as a blade then starts to take shape in his other hand a long katana blade its handle a mix of white and black with a blood red blade

"now naruto have your clones fight each other with the blade so you can get use to it" with that narutos clones started fighting each other till dark

"okay naruto thats enough dispel the clones but ten at a time or you will get a headache' naruto did as he was told and slowly dispelled them he then went in to eat. as they were eating

"naruto you did great today i dont know why you act like an idiot" mizuki spoke wondering why he did

"sorry i act dumb so that way the villagers will go easier on me" naruto said as he scratched the back of his head

"theres no need for that mask any more naruto were won't let them hurt you were family now" kazu spoke naruto nodded happy he had a family now _'starting today im going to show everyone the real naruto' _naruto thought as he finished his dinner and they went off to there beds.

* * *

sorry to end it hear but i think this is a good ending after this there will be a time skip to were he takes the test

there is still time to say who you want in the harem

plz R&R


	3. ninja test and summons

**so here we are chapter 3 here here things start going enjoy ^^**

"hi" **talking**

_'hi'_** thinking**

**"hi" demon or summon **

**i dont own naruto just kazu and mizuki**

**chapter 3: new team**

**time skip (naruto age:12, mizuki age 13, kazu age 13)**

**kohona street**

The three were walking as the years passed naruto had read all of the books in the library learned many medical justu that mizuki had taught him and thanks to the hokages help he learned tons of justu and hve the charkra resevese to beat a sanin and the workout he put him threw has made him so fast and strong he could go rounds with guy and the fighting style kazu taught him many justu he knew, he still remembers the day he was taught the style

**Flash back: (naruto:6 kazu:7)**

Naruto and kazu were at the training ground

"naruto you have gotten used to you weapon so now its time i teach you the dead man style" kazu pulled the meat cleavers from his back naruto spoke

"sensei why are your weapons on your back when we first meet you had to summon them" kazu looked at his blades then spoke

"well naruto by age 5 you are to get your weapon age 6 the weapon spilts as you know" naruto nodded remebering the last time he summoned his blade instead of one kantana there were two matching katanas

"were when you turn 7 the blade become solid so there is no need to use chakra to summon them" naruto nodded still confused but he knew soon his blades would be the same soon then kazu spoke again

"any way this fighting style is called the deadman" kazu hunched over relaxing his arms his head pointed to the ground

"now naruto summon 20 shadow clones to attack me" naruto did as he was told and the clones charged at him, kazu didn't move till they were close and stabbed at the first then started stashing, thrust, and blocks, naruto watched in amazement as it seemed kazu arms dislocated cuz his slashes were so fast but then block the next, as kazu finished the last of the clones he stood strait

"now naruto i want you to get into the position and start with simple slashs don't try going as fast as i did you could hurt yourself if you are not ready" naruto nodded and started pratice

**End flash back**

naruto then remembered the day he found out his element

**flash back again (naruto: 6 mizuke: 7 kazu: 7)**

**hokages office**

Kazu, mizuke and naruto were summoned to the hokages office when they got there the hokage spoke

"naruto the reason your here is so we can learn what element you are good at" the hokage then gave naruto some chakra paper before he pump chakra into it he look at kazu and mizuki kazu then spoke like he was reading his mind

"some of mine and mizukis justu are elemental so when we find out your element we can teach you the ones of that element" naruto nodded then pumped chakra into it it the split into three pieces one piece turned to dust the second crunched up then caught on fire the third piece started to get soggy like someone poured water on it mizuki, kazu and the hokage looked in awe then the hokage spoke

"naruto your elements is wind, water, earth, fire, and lightning this has never been heard of so now it wont matter what justu you use"

**flash back end**

naruto laughed remembering there faces as they went to the hokages office

**hokages office**

naruto kazu and mizuki all came in over the years there clothing changed kazu wore a skin tight black shirt with with a red jacket with the symbol of death on its front and a small coffin on his back with his two meat cleavers coming out of it black and white pants with black anbu boots. Naruto was wearing a red shirt with a black trench coat his katans on his back making an "X" black pants and black anbu boots. Mizuki is wearing a light grey shirt with dark blue pants and black anbu boots. The hokage looked up to the three and spoke

"you three trained by yourselves and now you must take the ninja test" he handed a note telling them were to go and the class number. they all vanished in a swirl of leaves the hokage let out a laugh

**In the school**

Naruto knocked on the door and irukia answered naruto showed him the note irukia nodded and stepped to the side before he spoke

"class these three are here to take the ninja test" just as he finish kiba then shouted

"why are they here we had to spend years in class why are they so special" naruto just sighed before he spoke

"we trained under the hokage" before things got out of hand irukia spoke

"silence its time to take the test class" the three took a seat near the front (im going to skip it you know how it goes)

**In the hokages**** office**

jounin had come into the office to know what teams (you know who goes to who) anko the came into the office and spoke to the hokage

"hokage i would like to train naruto kazu and mizuki" before the hokage could speak kakashi came up and spoke

"acually i would like to train naruto and sasuke" in his mind _'i'll be know for teaching the last uchiha and getting ride of the deamon heheheheh'_ anko knew why he wanted to teach naruto he always hated him ever sense naruto was born but anko had an ace up her sleeve

"but kazu naruto and mizuke live together which mean they work better than any team i think it would be bad if we separate them" the hokage nodded knowing what anko ment and spoke

"you have a point anko you will teach the three and as for you kakashi you will teach sasuke and two others" kakashi cursed under his breath and left anko just smiled knowing she won and left as well.

**latter that day at narutos home**

Mizuki naruto and kazu were celebrating that they passed the test kazu then spoke

"naruto sense you past the test we want you to sign our contracts" naruto gave a foxy grin he was so excited as kazu started making hand signs and three scrolls appeared they rolled them out and mizuki spoke

"bite your finger and write your name in blood after that i will summon the cat boss kazu will summon the samurai boss and you will summon the bat so they can test you" naruto did as he was told and the three did the hand signs before they slammed there hands and and yelled "summoning justu" and there was a huge cloud of smoke. when it cleared three summons stood there, the first was a man with heavy armor that had many slashes and burns with a long sword on his back the second was a human dressed in all black with to large bat wings on his back the third was a large cat with bright red fur.

**"why was i summoned there is no battle**"the samurai boss spoke before kazu and mizuke came up and bowed

"you are here because we let naruto sign our scrolls" the bat boss then spoke

**"then we must test him is he trained in stealth?" **kazu nodded and spoke

"narutos stealth is amazing" the samurai boss then spoke

**"i must see his memories to see what way he may use us"** he walked up and placed his hand on narutos head the samurai was flooded with horrifying images of how he was treated before he meet kazu and mizuki but his soul was still pure the samurai the spoke

**"you young one have had a life i would wouldn't even wish on my enemy's my blade is yours to use as well with my other tribe members "** the bat nodded and said** "same for the bat tribe young one"** then both the samurai and bat dispelled and then the cat came up to him

**"i can tell in you that you are pure and caring my man my tribe will help you in battle"** the cat boss then bowed and dispelled kazu and mizuki smile and look at naruto

"naruto we need you to turn around and lift up your shirt" naruto did as he was told and kazu and mizuki then had hand signs and put there hands on his back, naruto felt a sharp pain but then it left kazu and mizuki then backed any and naruto put his shirt down

"we have put a tattoo of a bat samurai and cat so it will be easier to summon them" naruto nodded to them and they said there good nights showered and went to sleep hoping they would be on the same team.

* * *

okay another stop next one is about there team also he might be getting his first member of his harem

still time to tell me who you want in it ^^

plz R&R


	4. the team and teacher

**hey guys well i just wanted to say that i may put up 1-2 chapters a day but any way **

"hi" **talkingon to the story**

_'hi'_** thinking**

**"hi" demon or summon **

**i dont own naruto just kazu and mizuki**

**chapter 4: the team and teacher**

**school building**

kazu naruto and mizuki all came into the class room and took there seats as irukia came in

"okay class calm down today im listing off the teams (gonna skip the not important ones) team seven sasuke, sakura, and sai your sensei is kakashi" sasuke let out a grunt that he was partners with a fan girl "team 11 naruto, kazu, and and mizuki your sensei is anko everyone wait here for them to pick you up" irukia then left kazu mizuki and naruto were happy they were on the same team.

**2 hours latter**

Every team was picked up except teams 7 and 11 sasuke got up and and walked up to mizuki

"hey babe why dont you leave those fools and be with an uchiha" sasuke smirked kazu and naruto glared at him before mizuki spoke up

"i would rather die then go any were with you" sasuke got pissed off and slammed his hands into the desk

"listen here you bitch im-" was all he could say before he was slammed into a wall and had a kantana put to his neck and an angry naruto in his face

"listen here you shit i don't care who you are but if you ever call her that again i'll chop your fucking head off" naruto was pissed that he called mizuki a bitch before sakura got up and screeched

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SASUKE-KUN" she charged at naruto ready to hit him before a shadow grabbed her and threw her onto the floor kazu then appeared infront of her and spoke

"first you need to shut up your annoying and second your little friend there insulted our family and teammate if it were me i would have killed him" just at that moment kakashi came in seeing what is going on and yelled

"what are you doing to the last uchiha?!" naruto threw sasuke to the floor and spoke

"we were defending our teammate from this piece of trash" hatred filled his voice and kazu nodded before walking away from sakura and standing next to naruto, kakashi was about ready to kill him before anko appeared

"alright lets not spill blood here its a classroom team 11 meet me on the roof" the three nodded before anko and the three vanished in a swirl of leaves leaving a pissed off sasuke and kakashi sasuke for being beaten by a 'idiot' and kakashi for not getting rid of the demon

**On the roof**

The three were sitting around anko before she spoke

"okay let start with your names like dislikes hobbies and dreams i'll start my name is anko my likes are dango and hanging out with my friends my dislikes are many things my hobbie is reading and my dream is to find someone who doesnt hate me cuz of my past okay coffin boy"

"my name is kazu my likes are my family and blades my dislikes are people who miss treat my family and people who judge some one just because of something they had no control of my hobbies are training and reading my dream is to help naruto archive his dream" anko nodded the spoke

"okay girly your turn"

"my name is mazuki my likes are my family and cooking my dislikes are the same as kazu my hobbies are learning new recipes and training my dream is to help naruto with his"

"okay blondie"

"my name is naruto my likes are mizukis cooking, training, people who are important to me, and my family my dislikes are the same my hobbies are training and reading my dream is to become hokage and protect all of those who are important to me" anko gave a nod then spoke

"okay team because of your history together there is no need to test you so come to training field 10 for training tomorrow" they all nodded and left.

* * *

so next chapter will be the mission to the mist

plz R&R


	5. mission to the waves

**Okay here it is the mission to the waves**

"hi" **talkingon to the story**

_'hi'_** thinking**

**"hi" demon or summon **

**i dont own naruto just kazu and mizuki**

**chapter 5: mission in the waves**

**3 months later**

Mizuki anko kazu and naruto are walking to the hokages office

"okay team today is our first c rank mission" anko spoke to her team the three nodded before going in

**hokages office**

Anko walked up to the hokage

"hokage-sama i would like a c-ranked mission for my team" the hokage looked at his papers and spoke

"all i have is the teams 7 has run into zabuza of the 7 swords men and needs back up at the land of waves" anko thought for a second then spoke

"we will take it alright team go pack cloths for a few weeks and meet me at the gate" the three nodded and vanished

**the land of waves the next day**

they apeered in front of the house came in and spoke

"hello were the back up you sent for" kakashi looked at the door and glared when he saw it was team 11 but let out a sigh know he couldn't do anything with an injured leg sasuke being the idiot he is spoke up

"why are these three idiots our back up they will slow me down" he was then silence by a huge wave of KI give to by anko

"sasuke you will respect your teammates even if they are just for this mission. kakashi what happened" kakashi then explained how they were attacked by zabuza and how a hunter nin got him but the hunter nin was a fake and that judging by his wounds it would take him a week to get back to full strength anko nodded and spoke to her team

"okay you three do your training till the time comes" the three nodded and left to there respected kakashi the tols sai ans sasuke to finish there tree climbing and sakura to relax

**at the training field**

sasuke and sai were trying to walk up trees, mizuki was meditating near them, and kazu and naruto were training there newest justu sakura then walk up to mizuki and spoke

"i don't know why they are training they can never beat my sasuke-kun" mizuki got annoyed and spoke

"well at least we train i don't see you doing anything but moving you big mouth i bet all you did was freeze up when zabuza attacked" sahura tried to make a come back but couldnt then stormed off mizuki just smirked knowing she silenced the pink banshee.

* * *

sorry for the short story but next is the fight with zabuza and there will be some surprises

Plz R&R


	6. meet the kyuubi

**Okay sorry about not posting yesterday i was busy**

"hi" **talkingon to the story**

_'hi'_** thinking**

**"hi" demon or summon **

**i dont own naruto just kazu and mizuki**

**chapter 6: meet the kyuubi **

**Few hours latter**

Kazu ad naruto were passed out i the field from practicing this new justu they were try to perfect

**naruto's mind**

naruto was standing i the middle of sewer

"were the hell am i" he said as he walk down till he came up to two large door and the sound of someone sleeping as he stepped closer he saw who it was the nine tailed fox. just then the fox woke up and look at its jailer

**"so finally the kit comes to see me"** the fox spoke with a little chuckle before naruto spoke

"so you the fox inside me well why did you attack the village" the fox growled before it went silent then started crying

**"BECAUSE THAT SNAKE BASTARD KILLED MY HUSBAND AND KITS"** she then started shrinking down till she was in her human form she was wearing a red kimono he had log red hair with two fox ears on her head and 9 fox tails, naruto felt anger by what she told him he knew who she was talking about orochimaru

_'the bastard' _he thought as he stepped threw the bares and held her as she cried into his shirt threw the sobs she chocked out

**"w-why don't you hate me i-i'm the reason everyone hates you"** he just ran his finger threw her hair which she found very calming then naruto spoke

"why would i hate you he killed your family you were angry i understand why you did it" after hearing this she started crying more never before has she seen someone so pure and so forgiving to forgive a demon like her after a few more minutes she stopped crying and looked naruto in the eyes

**"thank you naruto"** naruto wiped a few stray tears from her cheek and spoke

"it is nothing and i swear i will get your revenge on orochimaru for you" she smilled and gave a nod before he spoke again

"hey kyuubi what is your name" the kyuubi smiled again and spoke

**"my name is miya"**naruto smiled and spoke

"well miya maybe i can't stop the pain but at least i can make it more enjoyable here" he the closed his eyes and then the landscape changed into a valley with hot spring and a small village the cage turned into a collar around miyas neck

**"oh thank you naruto"** miya said as she hugged naruto he returned the hug and spoke

"its no problem miya i need to wake up now miya bye" naruto waved to miya as he disappeared

**In the real world**

naruto woke up to find a blacked haired woman wearing a light blue kimono looking at him the woman then spoke

"oh good your awake i was getting worried" naruto was startled he sat up and looked around for kazu the woman then spoke again

"if your looking for your friend he is resting on that tree" she pointed and naruto looked to see kazu sleeping in a tree naruto then looked back at the girl and smiled

"thanks so what are you doing here" the woman smiled and spoke

"i'm getting medicine for someone special to me do you have someone special you want to protect" she asked and spoke

"yeah i have my family" the woman's eyes softened and she said

"if you have someone to protect then you are truly strong i need to take the medicine home" she got up and started walking then naruto spoke

"wait i never got your name mines naruto" the woman stopped and looked back

"my names haku" she then left as naruto got up and went to wake kazu up.

* * *

so this is a stopping point next will be the battle ^^

PLZ R&R


	7. bridge battle

**So here it is guys the battle oh also i would like to say and characters from naruto movies i cant add them**

"hi" **talkingon to the story**

_'hi'_** thinking**

**"hi" demon or summon **

**i dont own naruto just kazu and mizuki**

**chapter 7: battle on the bridge**

**A week later**

naruto was sleeping late cuss he used to much chakra training with the justu he and kazu was trying to learn when he awoke he heard screams coming outside after taking care of the to hired thugs he quickly left

_'if they attack the house then they must be attacking the bridge i better hurry'_ naruto went at fast as he could

**on the bridge **

teams 7 and 11 were in a heated battle between zabuza and the hunter nin in a chakra filled mist kakashi, anko, and kazu were fighting zabuza, sasuke nd sai were fighting the hunter nin in her ice dome, and sakura and mizuki were protecting the bridge builder naruto then arrived to help his team

_'dammit fire justu doesn't work'_ sasuke thought as he was low a chakra trying to break the ice he also had needles all over his body sai was already downed having many needles piece him the hunter nin then threw more needles but this time they were alot slower then sasuke thought

_'i have unlocked the sharingan'_ he thought as his eyes turned red with one tomato he then looked at the needles and knew he couldn't dodge the needle in time he then used the switch justu to switch places with a very shocked mizuki as the needle hit her she lets out scream

"no" was all naruto could say as he watch sasuke switch places with mizuki he then ran into the dome and and fell to his knees and cried over the silent body of mizuki

"mizuki wake up MIZUKI!" as he was trying to wake up his family member red chakra surrounded him forming the image of a fox as his whisker marks grew darker and his finger grew claws he then let out a earth shattering roar that broke the ice dome and sent the hunter nin flying and rolling on the ground

_'how did he get so strong?!'_ was what the hunter nin thought as she threw more needles just to be throw back like they were nothing he then disappeared and reappeared in front of the nin and punched her square in the mask and sent her flying she then slide back as she landed on her feet she stood up and saw naruto charge at her her mask cracking

_'get your revenge for your loved on'_ she closed her eyes as her mask fell waiting for him to kill her but it never came she opened her eyes to see naruto standing right in front of her

"haku?!" he spoke the woman he met earlier this week was the same one that killed mizuki

"why" haku spoke with out missing a beat

"you are zabuza's enemy and i am his tool so i must kill you"

"you are not a tool haku you have a choice" haku then sighed

"zabuza saved me so i owe him my life so i am his tool and your enemy so kill me naruto" naruto was shocked that she wanted death then naruto spoke again

"we don't need to fight you and zabuza can come with us to konaha you can drop this life and start a new one" haku was shocked that someone who was her enemy was offering her a new life she also felt something new love she had falling in love with naruto she was about to speak when right behind naruto she saw zabuza heavily injured and kakashi charging at him with a Chidori she then spoke before she disappeared

"thank you naruto in another life i would have loved you" she then reappeared in front of zabuza naruto turned around and saw what she was going to do and appeared right in front of her to take the blow

"NARUTO" kazu and anko yelled as kazu used his shadows and anko her snakes to stop kakashi before his move hit him after they got kakashi to stop kazu spoke

"naruto why are you defending the enemy" before he could speak he heard clapping behind him they turn around to see gato with hundreds of hired thugs behind them

"zabuza your fired and don't worry after will kill all of you we will show your women a good time" gato said as him and the thugs laughed naruto was about to attack when zabuza spoke

"kid don't let me because of the fight i lost a lot of blood and both my arms are broke before i die i want to take that worm with me" zabuza ripped his face wrappings and spoke again

"mind giving me a kunai" naruto gave him a sad look but threw him a kunai before zabuza caught it he spoke again

"take good care of haku for me" zabuza then caught the kunai with his teeth and charged at gato naruto holding haku back knowing what zabuza ment gato then yelled

"GET HIM" the thugs charged at zabuza as they stabbed him with swords and spears but it didn't stop him as he cut threw the thugs and after he got threw them he charged strait at gato and stabbed him in the stomach

"come on gato let us go to hell together it will be great to be with other demons" he then pulled the kunai out his stomach and slashed gato's neck making gato fall off the bridge and into the river zabuza then walked past the thugs that were making him a path afraid of losing there life zabuza then fell in between the team and the thugs naruto let go of haku and they both walked up to his body after naruto remove the weapons out of him and turned him over zabuza was breathing his last breaths he then spoke looking at haku

"i always thought of you as a daughter my only regret was not taking you away from this life but now you can have a new life" he then looked at naruto

"kid i have a final request please take haku back to konaha and take care of her" naruto nodded and promise to take care of her zabuza then closed his eyes and stopped breathing the mist then lifted kazu looked behind him to see mizuki dead

"MIZUKI" kazu ran up to the body and held her crying over the loss of his family as he was crying mizuki started to move kazu noticed her moving and spoke

"shes alive NARUTO SHES ALIVE" kazu yelled to naruto after hearing this he started crying tears of joy that she was okay before haku spoke

"i never was going to kill them" he then glared at the uchia that was standing next to the bridge builder

"naruto what happened i told mizuki to guard the builder" naruto then told how sasuke switched places with mizuki anko then glared at the uchia the thugs were angry that they were ignored and was about to speak before a metal arrow hit the right in front of them farther up the bidge were the villager one of the villager then yelled

"you will not take our village" the thugs were scared they were out numbered and ran back to there boats and left. Back with the group after removing the needles from sai and mizuki after checking she was okay anko walked up to sauke and glared at him

"sauke uchia you are here by arrested and face trail for you execution for knowingly trying to kill a teammate" before she could do anything kakashi and sakura got in between them

"you are not harming the last uchia" kakashi tried to punch anko but the a prison of shadows made by kazu covered saukra kakashi and sasuke kazu then spoke as he saw them trying to get out

"there is no use the prison take your chakra away" anko nodded at him and spoke

"kakashi sakura and sasuke you three are under arrest for trying to kill a team of konaha and will face trail then execution"

* * *

cliff hanger i hates these but there fun anyway there are going to be some surprises in the next chapter

PLZ R&R


	8. death and love

**here is going to be love death and some drama**

"hi" **talkingon to the story**

_'hi'_** thinking**

**"hi" demon or summon **

**i dont own naruto just kazu and mizuki**

**chapter 8 death and love**

**A week later**

**the council room**

Today was the trail of sasuke sakura and kakashi for trying to kill team 11 naruto kazu mizuki anko and even sai told them how sasuke switched places with mizuki not know if the needles would kill kakashi lied saying that it was that sasuke was in shock and didn't know what to do so he looked for the closes thing to him which was mizuki but anko shoot it down by telling them that right next to the dome was a pile of rocks he could use and even if they weren't there sakura was closer than mizuki every lie they tried to make was shot down till finally it was time for judgement the council spoke to each other danzo then stood up

"we find sasuke kakashi and sakura guilty of all charges but being that sasuke is the last one of the uchia that he be held in prison till he is old enough to make children" just as that was said a black rave flew in and landed on kazu's shoulder kazu looked at the bird and took the note off its leg before it disappeared in a puff of smoke kazu then stood up and spoke

"hokage i have gotten a letter that two of my friends which to join kohana but you must tell anbu not to attack" the hokage wonder why he had to the anbu not to attack but did it anyway after that was done kazu nodded and laid out to summoning scrolls and after doing some hand signs and slammed his hand on the summoning scroll and yelled

"teleport justu" then in a puff of smoke when the smoke cleared stood two people itachi and hidan after everyone was on edge except kazu and mizuki who after see who it was then ran and tackle hugged the two akatsuki making the fall on the ground everybody just sweat dropped sing two powerful akatsuki fall by one girl the hokage then cleared his throat and looked at kazu

"kazu why did you summon two akatsuki to here" before kazu answered itachi got up and spoke

"hokage we were spies in the akatsuki and we wish to join konaha to prove or loyalty to kohana we bring the heads of the other akatsuki" hidan then got up and both of them placed 7 scrolls on the table all with each members head and even kisame's sword after they checked it was true the hokage spoke again

"okay hidan why do you wish to join isnt you religion about killing people?" hidan then spoke

"yes hokage but true believers like me know the truth we punish the evil of this world by killing those we can not save from the darkness" the hokage nodded when hidan gave hokage a book of jashin and opened to pages and pointed out they only kill those who are evil the hokage then gave a nod

"okay itachi and hidan you may join our ranks but you will be watched to make sure you are not spy's" they both nodded and the hokage gave them both headbands and then he spoke again

"sasuke with be executed with the two since itachi is now a rejoined the village" kazu then spoke

"i also vote that sasuke's eyes be given to itachi because what itachi told me because he use his eyes to much it is making him blind" the council then nodded and agreed and kakashi and sakura were dragged to the execution site and sasuke to a special lab to have his eye's removed and itachi as well so they can put his new eyes in

**Few hours later**

after the surgery and execution the council called another meeting the hokage spoke

"what are we meeting for?" danzo then stood up and spoke

"we would like for kazu naruto and itachi and if she wishes mizuki to have a harem to they can repopulate there blood lines" kazu and naruto said they needed to think about it itachi said he didnwant one and mizuki was about to say no when kazu interrupted her

"just do it i know about your guys relationship" mizuki then glared at kazu

"i dont know what your talking about" kazu rolled his eyes

"mizuki you use my bats to send your messages and they come back with theres so i know about your hidan's and itachis's relationship" mizuki blushed

"y-you see what inside" kazu sighed

"not since that valentine gift you gave them 2 years ago" mzuki was blushing a bright read and hidan and itachi were blushing a little remembering the gift they got that day kazu then said mizuki would do it the council the said naruto and kazu had a week to decided if they will or not

**In konaha village**

mizuki left with hidan and itachi to catch up on things leaving naruto haku anko and kazu kazu broke the silince

"hey anko wanna go to that dango place you talked about" anko nodded and they went to the dango shop naruto was about to fallow when haku stopped him

"actually naruto can talk some were alone" naruto nodded and told kazu that him and haku were going home they then went there seperet ways

**naruto's house**

Naruto and haku were sitting on the couch when haku spoke

"n-naruto the reason i wanted to talk to you is because..." she coudnt finish it but naruto looked at her and spoke

"did you mean it"

"what?" haku asked wondering what he ment

"at the bridge did you mean what you said that you love me?" haku was blushing bright red

"yes i ment it i love you naruto i know we haven't known each other long but-" she was silenced by naruto kissing her she was shock but eased up and kisses back after a few minutes they seperetted and naruto spoke

"i love you to haku but this harem thing how do you feel about it i wanted to wait to see if you ment what you said and how you feel about it' haku thought for a few minutes then spoke

"naruto you had a rough life so i believe you need all the love you can get" naruto gave haku another kiss and they spent the rest of the day getting to know each other

**at the dango shop**

anko and kazu were eating some dango when anko asked

"so kid why didn't you take the offer of having a harem?" kazu just kept looking forward

"because i wanted to know if this women i love is okay with it" anko looked at him curiously ll the time she knew him he never spoke about a girl

"so who's the lucky lady" kazu had a blush on his face and spoke

"you" anko was shocked the one he was crushing on was her

"w-what are you talkng about im you teacher" kazu then spoke

"so it wouldn't matter"

"im to old for you"

"come on mizuki is dating hidan and itachi"

"people hate me"

"so i don't care what people think you know that" anko eye's went soft and she spoke

"even so im in-" was all she could say when a woman with long black hair and red eyes came up

"hey anko baby i knew i find you here" she said as she kissed anko anko eacted knowing she have to explain but kazu spoke first

"oh your in a relationship i see i get it" he placed money on the counter to pay for his food and stood up

"wait kazu-" before she finished kazu left in a swirl of shadows kurenai watch the boy leave

"what was that" she asked anko anko was also looking at were he was and was hoping she get the chance to explain

**two days later**

Anko was training ground 12 with her team but it was bugging her for two days she tried to talk to kazu when she tried to talk to him when they meet to train he just called to naruto to spar or train if she tried to speak to him on the street or ask him if he wanted to go some were he just say he was busy or didn't want to go she even tried to talk to him at home but he would leave saying he was busy anko was worried he was hurt cuss of what happened she was so in thought she didn't notice naruto and mizuki come up to her

"hey anko whats wrong" ankos train of thought was broken when she looked at the two

"oh hey guys i was just thinking" she said rubbing the back of her head

"is it kazu" naruto asked

"y-yeah" anko looked down

"i knew it was something what happened" anko explained her relationship and what happened that day naruto then spoke

"anko kazu is probably hurt and is trying to avoid you so he can forget but you never said do you have feelings for him?" anko thought that was the one thing she never asked after she thought about it she did

"yes i love him but i'm in-" naruto then spoke

"kazu can have a harem so she can be in it too" anko nodded and thanked the two and walked of to were zaku was meditating once she got up to him she spoke

"kazu when need to speak" kazu sighed and spoke

"what is it anko"

"kazu you left before i could explain yes i'm dating kurenai but i-i love you too look i can't break up with kurenai ether-"

"anko i understand with how you were treated cuss of that seal you need love like naruto so i would like to get to know her and maybe we can all be together" anko was happy he understood kazu then stood up and kisses anko anko melted into the kiss and when they parted she spoke

"i love you kazu"

"i love you too anko" he said as he smiled at her

* * *

so heres a long one and the start of narutos harem the death of team 7 and new love ^^

PLZ R&R


	9. training and chunin exams

**Okay guys im in the mood to write and i have to say to say i know my spelling isn't that great but can you leave the putting me down out of the comments anyway to the story **

"hi" **talking**

_'hi'_** thinking**

**"hi" demon or summon **

**i dont own naruto just kazu and mizuki**

**chapter 9: chunin exams and training**

**Training ****field**

naruto and kazu were sitting down after training a new justu they were trying to learn the rasengan actually how to put elemental chakra into them. four weeks earlier they found the scroll the narutos father left for him to learn the rasengan and the theory that you could put elemental chakra into it so that was what they tried they learned one for each of them naruto learned to put wind into it to make what he called the 'wind Shuriken' kazu had learned to mix fire chakra to make it into a spinning ball of flames or as he called it 'phoenix flame' they were trying to use there other elements kazu wind or water naurto water lightning fire earth unfortunately they had to find a diffrent way to put the element into the rasengan cuss when naruto tried to use the same way kazu did to mix fire and almost burned his hand off which made haku freak out when she saw the burned hand but thanks to miya it was back to normal in a few minutes but kazu was not so lucky when he tried to use wind it exploded and cut his hand up which he was sent to the hospital and got yelled at by a scared anko and kurenai ,who after him and naruto said they would do the harem thing he got to know and had feeling for her as well and she the same, that he could have lost his life and to be more careful. naruto and kazu were about to try it again when anko appeared interrupted there training

"hey you two i have been looking for you have you guys seen mizuki?" kazu look at anko

"she with itachi and hidan at the house"

"oh okay anyway i have signed you guys up for the chunin exams" she then gave them the three slips

"all three of you need to sign them if you want to take it now i have to go and report to the hokage bye" she then diapered in a swirl of shadows naruto looked to kazu and sighed

"you taught her the shadow vanish" kazu rubbed the back of his head

"when she does that puppy face i can't say no besides it takes less chakra then the other village vanish" naruto gave a little laugh and stood up

"i think we did enough training let head back home and give her slip to mizuki" kazu nodded stood up and they both vanished in a swirl of shadows

**At the house**

naruto and kazu appeared in the house they looked around to see clothing on the ground kazu and naruto heard a scream coming from mizukis room they went to check it out as they went to the door they noticed the door was open a bit as they looked inside they saw itachi hidan and mizuki in some very rough sex and before the two were scared with the image of there sisters sex life they closed the door and put a silencing seal on it

"that was ..." kazu spoke shocked at what he saw

"disturbing" naruto finish

"yeah um lets just leave her slip on the table and get some rest" naruto nodded and they left the slip on the table with a note to mizuki and went to bed trying to forget what they saw.

**The next day**

the three were walking to the place were there teacher said to meet when they saw this guy in cat pjs and face make-up as they thought holding onto the kid by his shirt the three went to stop it

"you kids need to learn some respect" said the man in the face face make up

"let him go you know he said to not start a fight" said the woman with four pig tails in her hair

"what im just teaching this brat a lesson" he then raised his fist and was about to hit him when three things happen, one the kid dispersed, second his punch was stopped, and third there was a blade to his neck kazu who was holding one of his meat cleavers to the mans neck spoke

"what is the sand doing attacking a kid from the leaf?" the man was going to attack when a red hair man jump out of a tree

"stop i told you not to start a fight" haku and naruto who was holding his arm let him go naruto then spoke

"who are you" the red head then looked at naruto

"i am gaara of the sand" naruto then noticed the black rings around his eyes

_'looks like he hasn't been able to sleep for years maybe it has something to do with the one tail thats in him'_ naruto then went to see if maybe he could help

"you look tired is it cuss of the one tailed inside of you i can help" gaaras eyes widened and spoke

"you can calm mother down" naruto nodded and spoke

"i can just show me the seal" gaara went up to naruto and lifted his shirt showing his seal naruto and his eyes widened and he thought

_'the seal is meant to allow the one tail to control the body when he sleep and it drive it insane wanting to kill anything'_

**"i knew something was up mena (the one tail) has a soft spot for children she wouldn't be doing this of her free will we need to help" **miya said to naruto in his mind

_'any__ thoughts miya'_

**"yes we need to remove the seal that making her out of control and strengthen the seal i will give you some of my chakra"** miya then told naruto what and signs to do and the name of the seal naruto nodded and started to do the hand signs

"five flame seal!" naruto said as each of his finger had a small flame on them and he slammed his fingers onto the seal burning away the insanity seal and strengthening the seal gaara then fell back passed out the other two were worried what happen to there brother when naruto spoke

"i fixed the seal he is just sleeping now you should let him rest" the two nodded and the man picked gaara up and the woman looked at naruto and blushed

"thank you naruto my names temari hopefully we can meet again" the three disappeared naruto kazu and mizuki who was making sure the kid was safe then continued on to there meet place kazu just smirked

"naruto you are something else" mizuki nodded and naruto rubbed the back of his head

"i just knew he needed help i could feel that he was lonely and needed someone to help him and those other were trying to help but couldn't no matter what they tried" kazu nodded

* * *

okay here i the stop next the trails

PLZ R&R


	10. chunin exams

**Here it is people the chunin exams **

"hi" **talking**

_'hi'_** thinking**

**"hi" demon or summon **

**i dont own naruto just kazu and mizuki**

**chapter 10: chunin exams**

naruto kazu and mizuki were walking into the build for the chunin exams when they got to the second floor were a crowd of people were there as they made there way to the front the saw the room they were to be at and two people not letting anyone in

"this isn't the room" naruto whispered so mizuki and kazu could hear they both nodded they were to go to 301 but they are on the second floor the three started walking up the stairs when the two punk in front of the door spoke

"what are you three doing" they stopped and naruto looked at them

"were going to 301 this is the second floor so your guarding 201" the two were shock but released the justu showing that they were right the three then walk to the room

**The class room**

the three finally enter the class they looked around and they saw some ninja from the leaf talking to each other then a silver haired man came up and spoke to the

"hey my names kabuto is this your first time here?" naruto was on edge he smelled of snake

"yes it is and you"

"its actually my 5th time but because of have to retake it so many times i have been able to make these chakra cards ask for anyone and i will give you there information" kazu then stepped up

"naruto and gaara" naruto was confused why did he just ask for him kabuto then grabbed a card a pumped chakra in it

"gaara of the sand says he went on 15 d rank 10 c rank 20 b rank and 5 a rank i cant tell you how strong he is cuss no one who fought him lived" kabuto then pumped more chakra in

"naruto-" naruto then took the card and looked it over

_'some of this information is s-class secrets he is no ordinary ninja' _naruto then ripped the card

"kazu why did you ask about me you know all about me"

"just wanted to see what he knew" kazu shrugged right before kabuto was attacked be three sound nin and puked after the three stopped the sound nin from fighting naruto spoke to the two

"he is not a leaf nin"

"what makes you say that"

"he stinks of snakes"

"i smell of snake because i am with anko a lot"

"no you smell of snake and ankos sent he has a strong smell of snakes" kazu the looked at kabuto finally getting what he ment

"should we tell the hokage?" mizuki asked

"i already sent a shadow clone" naruto then looked around the room again and found gaara he walked up to him and said

"hey gaara how you been" gaara looked at naruto

"i have been better thanks to you calming mother i can sleep and i have no need to kill all the time" naruto nodded and temari went up and hugged naruto

"thank you for helping our brother we have tried but could do nothing like what you did thank you" naruto was about to speak when there there was a big puff of smoke

"ALL RIGHT MAGGOTS TAKE YOUR SEATS THE FIRST PART OF THE EXAMS START NOW" with that everyone took there seats

* * *

okay here is were i stop

PLZ R&R


	11. chunin exams start

**okay guys so thing pick up here at the chunin exams enjoy**

"hi" **talking**

_'hi'_** thinking**

**"hi" demon or summon **

**i dont own naruto just kazu and mizuki**

**chapter 11: chunin exams start**

A man with a bandanna covering his head was standing in the front of the room

"this is the first part of the chunin exams you will have 30 minutes to answer 9 questions if you get caught cheating you and your team will fail this part now begin" naruto turned the page over

_'this is stuff is hard to answer' _he then realized what he meant _'this test is meant for us to cheat'_ naruto smirked as he felt a cat jump into his lap on the cats back were the answers to the questions he then copied them down and the cat vanished

**30 minutes latter**

"okay times up before i give you the 10th question if anyone of you fail this test you will no longer be able to take the chunin exams again"

"bullshit you cant do that!"

"i am the instructor what i says goes so who wants to leave"

a few left naruto mizuki and kazu knew it was a lie he cant ban them in other villages after a few minutes the instructor looked at the remain nin and spoke

"congratulations you pass"

"wait what about the final question" a nin asked

"that was the final question to see if you risk anything to see the goal" just as he finished a black ball crashed in and to kunai logged into the sealing to the kunai was a sign that said _'the sexy and __taken_ anko' anko then looked around

"wow you must be getting soft no matter by the time im done they will be down by half alright maggots i want all you to training field 24 in 15 minutes or you forfeit if you dont know were it is ask" she then vanished

**The forest of death**

The three came to the entrance of the gates when anko stepped to the front of the group and spoke

"this is the forest of death and were the second part of the exam you have 5 days to get to the tower in the middle with two scrolls the earth and heaven scrolls you will sign a form and go to that tent to get one of the scrolls another team will have to other scroll you are looking for and do not open these scrolls the exam will start in one hour" anko spoke as she passed the fliers out after everyone signed team 11 was last to get there scroll they still had 30 minutes till it started anko walked up to the three

"hey guys its great you passed the first part but this part will be harder people will be after you so do your best" the three nodded anko went up to kazu kissed him and whispered something in his ear and he blush anko winked at him and left naruto looked at kazu and spoke

"what she say"

"it personal" naruto and mizuki knew what he ment a few minutes latter the bell for the exam rung and they all ran into the forest

* * *

heres the stop hope you like it

PLZ R&R


	12. the chunin exams second part

**okay guys so thing pick up here at the chunin exams enjoy**

"hi" **talking**

_'hi'_** thinking**

**"hi" demon or summon **

**i dont own naruto just kazu and mizuki**

**chapter 12: the chunin exams second part**

The alarm for the exams rang and all the groups ran in no sooner did the exams start did they hear screaming

**Naruto's group**

Naruto, kazu, and mizuki all landed in an open space

"okay i'm going to look for some food and fire wood you guys set up tent" naruto spoken to the two kazu and mizuki nodded and naruto left

**With naruto**

Naruto had just finish collecting the firewood and food and used his shadow clones to bring it back to camp he was heading back after searching a lil more when a snake attack him he was able to dodge the snake when it tried to eat him

'this isn't a normal snake its a summon' naruto thought as he charged up a rasengan and charged right at it

"_**RASENGAN**_" it hit the snake dead on and dispelled "i hope the others are okay" naruto then started to run to the campsite

**At the campsite**

Kazu and mizuki were in a heated battle with a female grass nin

"damn she is tough" kazu said between breaths the nin just laughed and charged at them until a fireball hit her dead on

"sorry im late" naruto said as he landed right in front of mizuki and kazu as the smoke cleared they looked in total shock as the nin face was peeled off a bit from the blast the nin then tore the face off to show that it was orochimaru

"orochimaru" naruto spat with venom in his voice orochimaru chuckled

"so it seem you know of me naruto"

"orochimaru one of the three legendary sannin S ranked charged with unlawful test on innocent people and betraying the village of konaha" naruto stated orochimaru the laughed in a very creepy way that ran chills up the threes spine

"very well done it seems you have done your homework naruto-kun"

"what are you doing here"

"simple really im here for you naruto" kazu was pissed first the snake bastard made anko's life a living hell and now he is after naruto he wasn't going to have it he charged

"like hell im letting you take naruto i'm going to kill you for putting anko threw so much pain" kazu spoke as he started doing hand signs

"_**WATER**_** BULLET**" blast of water then shot out of kazu's mouth orochimaru then dodged the water bullets a shot snakes at kazu, kazu then pulled out his cleaver and blocked on coming snakes but orochimaru then kicked him into a tree

"as much as i would like to stay and fight i must leave" orochimaru then appeared behind naruto and bit him in the neck leaving a black seal on his neck naruto let out a pained scream and passed out, he then pulled out earth scroll out of his pocket and threw it to the shocked mizuki

"i have no use of this until we meet again" he then disappeared just as kazu stood up

"is naruto okay" kazu asked making lose her train of thought and went and checked naruto out

"he is passed out but okay i think we should rest when he wakes up we can go to the tower" kazu nodded as they called it a day.

* * *

okay i think this is a good hold spot

PLZ R&R


	13. the curse seal

**...**

"hi" **talking**

_'hi'_** thinking**

**"hi" demon or summon **

**i dont own naruto just kazu and mizuki**

**chapter 13: the curse seal**

**In naruto mind**

naruto awoke to the sound of hissing and fighting he jumped up to see miya fighting a giant white snake

"naruto i need some help" miya said as she dodged the swing of the snakes tail naruto then charged and attacked the snake with miya and killed it

"why was that in my head"

"it was because of the curse seal that snake basterd put on you" miya growled out naruto then remembered the fight he had with orochimaru

"wait are the others okay what about the seal"

"they are okay he left after he put the seal on you and after we killed that snake the seal was absorbed and it made you chakra coils grow"

"thats good i need to wake up now bye miya" naruto dispered in a flash of light

**In the real world**

Naruto open his eyes to see it was morning kazu and mizuki were in front of a fire naruto then sat up kazu was the first to notice he was up

"hey naruto how is that curse mark doing"

"miya removed it said it was getting crowed if two were in there" naruto said to witch kazu and mizuki chuckled

"so what do we do now" naruto ask

"well we should head to the tower now that we have the scroll we need" kazu said as mizuki showed the heaven and earth scroll

"okay it should be a hour run so lets go" everyone got up and got ready to leave

**The tower one hour later**

naruto, kazu, and mizuki all entered the tower to see anko and the hokage waiting for them

"hey guys i knew you could do it" the hokage nodded and spoke

"naruto thank you for tell me about kabuto"

"hokage we have also ran into orochimaru" anko and the hokage were shocked

"tell us what happened" said the hokage naruto then started to tell how they were attacked and even how the kyuubi absorbed the seal

"and jiji i think orochimaru is going to attack the village" naruto finished his report the hokage spoke

"thank you for the report for now act like nothing happened we cant let these exams end it could make more problems" everyone nodded and then the hokage vanished in a swirl of leaves

"alright guys you go rest theres still a few days till the rest get here" the three nodded and followed anko to the resting area

**Few days latter**

Everybody was in the arena as the hokage stepped up

"normal we would have a final round but because of the number of ninja here we will have a pilemanary round on the board above me will be your name you will come come down and the winner will go to the finals" the hokage then left in a swirl of leaves and a man that looked sick came up

"i will *cough* be your *cough* *cough* instructor so lets begin" the man said

(gonna skip the unimportant ones you will know who won latter)

kazu VS hinata

Hinata flinch when her name showed kazu just went down to the arena

"don't worry hinata you can do it" her teammate kiba told her she nodded and went down to the arena

"hinata know this i will not be holding back just because were from the same village" kazu said as he readied himself hinata nodded

"i will not hold back as well" hinata said as she got into her stance and activated her byakugan

"begin" the match started and kazu charged at hinata she then tried to hit him with a punch but he dodged and and kicked her in the stomach making her step back kazu then did some hand signs

"_**GREAT FIRE BLAST JUSTU****"** _a blast of fire shot out of his mouth hinata barely dodged it in time she then chared at him and threw hit after hit

'_if she hits me once she with cut off a piece of my chakra__ i have to finish this fast__' _kazu thought as he dodged her final attack he then kicked her again and jumped back he started to do more hand signs

"_**DARK SPEARS JUSTU"** _his shadow then shot out spears at hinata she wasn't able to dodge in time and a few it her kazu then charged at her

"this is it _**WATER BULLETS**_** _JUSTU"_**water shot out of his mouth and hit hinata dead on knocking her into the wall and knocking her out

"winner kazu" medics then came in and took hinata to the hospital kazu then went up to his team naruto then looked at him

"you didn't need to be so hard on her"

"if one of those hit would on hit me she could have won i had to finish it fast" kazu told him naruto nodded knowing what he ment

naruto VS kiba

"looks like we got a easy one huh akamaru" kiba said to the dog the dog barked he then jumped down as naruto did the same

"i will make it easy on you give up and i won't hurt you" kiba said with a smirk

"keep dreaming dog breath" naruto said as he got ready

"begin" the two the charged at each other drawing there kunai drawn they clashed and jumped back naruto the started to do hand signs

"_**WATER DRAGON JUSTU"**_ water started to form into a dragons head and shot a kiba he dodged and threw his kunai at naruto naruto dodged

"_**FANG PASSING FANG"** _kiba spun at a high speed and hit naruto dead center naruto the exploded it a cloud of smoke

'_its a clone but when did he'_ kiba thought as he landed on the ground then out of the smoke shot three naruto's

"its time to end this _**WATER BULLET JUSTU"**_the first clone said as water shot out of its mouth

"**_WIND SLICE JUSTU"_ **the second one said he swung his arm and a wave of air shot at kiba**  
**

"**_EARTH SPEAR JUSTU"_ **the last one said as spears shot out of the ground all three attacks hit kiba all at once knocking him out

"winner naruto" naruto then went up to his team to wait for the final match

mizuki VS neji

"good luck" kazu aid to mizuki she nodded and jumped down

"you should forfeit fate has decided i will when" neji said

"keep dreaming fates bitch" mizuki said as she formed a blade out of chakra and neji got into his stance

"begin" mizuki was the first to act and charged at neji swinging her blade at him but he dodged and started to attack her she seemed to easily dodge the attacks until a kick connected with her stomach and sent her back

"don't you see im a hyuuga you can't win" neji said as he charged at mizuki she continued to dodge the attack till she land a punch to the stomach making neji fall back

"don't get to high and mighty i don't care bout fate and that bullshit no one controls me" mizuki said as she charged at him and stuck the blade into his chest there was no blood but the did see what looked like chakra being pulled into the blade she then pulled the blade out and neji fell

"winner mizuki"

"you see you said you would when looks like that fate shit is a lie" mizuki walked away as neji started to stand again after he gathered some chakra he then charged at mizuki intending to kill her until two people stopped him kazu and naruto both had there blades at nejis neck

"you lost hyuuga face it if you kill her you will be trilled for murder" kazu said neji then backed away and the hokage stepped up

"well done all of you the next part of the exams will be held in a month for you to train good luck" with that everyone left

* * *

good place to stop


End file.
